marvelmovieuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Jane Foster
Jane Foster was an American astrophysist, who found Thor after he was banished to Earth by Odin. Biography ''Thor Jane Foster was travelling in a van with her colleague Erik Selvig, and their assistant Darcy Lewis, when the mysterious weather event subject of Foster's research unexpectedly resulted in a powerful vortex before them. As they struggled with the zero-visibility conditions, the van collided with a man who had stumbled out of the dust into their path. The man, who only announced himself as Thor, was injured again when Lewis tazered him, prompting them to take him to hospital. The following day, Darcy made a surprise discovery when she noticed the figure of a man in one of the photographic images captured from the atmospheric event. While Jane realised that the newcomer might be able to shed some light on the event, Selvig was more sceptical. So began a lengthy disagreement between the two, with Foster theorising about the possibility of an Einstein-Rosen Bridge and Selvig insisting that everything Thor had been saying about gods and other worlds was nothing more than delusional talk based on old myths. Despite Selvig's concerns, Jane's interest in Thor pushed her to find out out more and the trio set off for the hospital to find the stranger. Once they were reunited, the trio and Thor went to a local diner where Jane pressed for more information, trying to make sense of what he was telling them. It was there that Thor overheard news of his missing Mjølnir and set off on his own to retrieve it. Returning home, Jane and her colleagues found S.H.I.E.L.D. agents confiscating their equipment. After commiserating with her colleagues over the loss of their property, Jane chanced upon Thor again and volunteered to assist him with reacquiring his Mjølner. This goal proved unsuccessful when Thor, stealing into the temporary S.H.I.E.L.D. compound that had sprung up around the artefact, found himself unable to lift it and allowed himself to be caught. Jane enlisted Erik in helping her get Thor released, which led to a series of events that bonded the expanded group more closely; Selvig befriending the man and Foster starting to view him as a romantic interest. Their time together was cut short when first several of Thor's friend's from Asgard arrived to take him home, and then The Destroyer arrived to kill him. Thor ultimately beat The Destroyer, regaining his Mjølner and his full power in the process. Jane could see what he really was for the first time, but with the return of Thor's power came the return of his responsibility to his realm and his people. She was forced to say goodbye as the God of Thunder returned to his home. Character traits Jane Foster is a strong a determined woman, with quite an obstinate will and an independent spirit. She firmly believes scientists have been invested with the mission of searching the truth, and she loyally follows this idea. She's got a deep knowledge in her study field, astrophysics, and she's gone very near to discover the existence of Asgard by studying the wormhole-like traces left by the use of the Bifrost Bridge. Relationships *Thor Odinson - Love interest. *Darcy Lewis - Friend and work colleague. *Donald Blake - Ex-boyfriend. *Erik Selvig - Friend and colleague. Behind the scenes ''This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Appearances/Actresses *Canon (1 film) **''Thor'' (First appearance) - Natalie Portman Trivia *In the comics, Jane Foster starts as a nurse, not an astrophysicist, but the Studios wanted to update the character. She is enamored with Donald Blake having broken up with Thor decades ago in the comics. Gallery ''Thor'' Jane Foster.jpg|Jane finding an unconcious Thor. Jane Foster 02.jpg|Jane Foster in a cafe. Jane & darcy.png|Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis. Jane Foster 01.jpg|Jane asking Thor who he is. Jane Foster and Thor.jpg|Jane Foster and Thor. Jane Foster poster.jpg|Poster featuring Jane Foster. thorempire3.jpg|Natalie Portman as Jane Foster with Chris Hemsworth and Kenneth Branagh. Category:Humans